


The Ruse

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Deception, F/M, Feeding, Flirting, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Old Married Couple, Older Sansa Stark, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: When a man meets Sansa at a bar he’s definitely not expecting what happens when she takes him home.





	The Ruse

Sansa’s used to having all eyes on her whenever she’d go out and tonight, it’s the same thing. She walked into the bar in her tight black dress and heels, hair and makeup perfect, ready for a good time.

Ignoring the looks, she went up to the bar and took a seat, waiting for the bartender. Sansa ordered a strawberry daiquiri and when the bartender moved away, she saw an older man looking at her.

His appearance said hot trucker, and Sansa smirked before pretending not to notice him. After thanking the bartender when he returned with her drink, the man approached.

“Hey there.”

Looking up, her blue eyes meet his, and she smiled. “Hi.”

The man pointed to the empty chair next to her asking “Mind if I sit here?”

She smiled and said “No, go ahead.”

After taking his seat next to her, he asked “What’s your name, Little Lady? I’m David.”

He held out his hand, and she thought for a minute before shaking it. “Sophie.”

David nodded and said “Sophie? Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sophie..” before pointing at her drink. “Always wondered about those things. They any good?”

The redhead nodded “Yes, they are. And I’m a girly drinker, I can’t stand beer and whatnot.”

They laughed, and he pulled off his hat. “Hey, I’m not one to judge. I hated beer for a long time, but that was cause it was shitty beer. Now I know what the best kinds are, and now I love it.”

Raising an eyebrow the redhead smiled and asked “Yeah? Well, after I finish this can you recommend me your favorite?”

They sat at the bar for over an hour laughing, having a few drinks. She felt every little touch, when he played with her hair, until she decided it was time. At one point she leaned in close and asked “Want to come home with me, David? I moved here a couple months ago, it’s lonely up there.”

=  
=

They took David’s truck, and the redhead told him where to go. Sansa lived an hour away from the city in the middle of nowhere. When they pulled into the driveway, he asked “You live way out here?”

Sansa nodded and said “Yeah. I love the peace and quiet.”

David nodded and said “Okay.” Before getting out. He followed her inside and as soon as he closed the door behind him, he was on her. David pushed the redhead up against the wall and his lips were on hers. She kissed him back and when she tried to move away, he kept her pressed against the wall.

When he moved his lips to her neck, his hand moving down to go between her legs. He groaned and said “The things I’m gonna do to you- “

The redhead pushed him back, causing him to stumble. “Me first.” He watched as she reached behind her back and asked “Can you help me with this? Damn zipper hates me sometimes.”

David smiled and said “Sure.” After pulling the zipper down on her dress, she thanks him and walks into the living room. He trails behind her, jaw dropping when he saw her step out of the dress, being left in her bra and panties.

“Damn. How are you living alone?”

Sansa picked up the dress and tossed it onto a chair. “I don’t, I have a roommate.”

David asked “Oh yeah? Is she here?” stepping into the room.

She looked up “No, but he is. Say hi, he’s standing right behind you.”

As soon as David reacted a hand grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up off of the ground. Sandor smiled and said “Look at her.” Then shook his head “A fucking masterpiece, isn’t she? The gods took their sweet time creating her. I know, right? ‘how could this big ugly fucker be so lucky?’ And she’s been my wife for shit, how long now?”

Sansa smiled and said “Two hundred fifty-eight years, in the fall.”

Sandor nodded, forgetting that David was struggling in his grip, and said “Yeah, that’s right. Two hundred fifty-eight years and every time I see her, it feels like the first time. What’s his name?”

“David.”

The larger man said “David? Well then, hi there, David. I’m Sandor and the goddess in front of you is my wife, Sansa. Welcome to the party! You hungry? We’re starving.” And the slighter man screamed as Sandor tore into his neck, Sansa following.

=  
=

Once they were finished they were both covered in blood. After having mind blowing sex while still on their high, they cleaned up together in the shower, before snuggling up on the couch. The silence between them was nice. Sansa curled up against her husbands side, Sandor playing with her hair and rubbing her arm. It was peaceful.

“Did you have fun tonight, Little Bird?”

The redhead smiled and said “Yeah. Did you find anyone tonight?”

He shook his head “No, I didn’t go out tonight. I’ll try tomorrow. If I looked like Prince Charming, this shit would be easier.”

Sansa looked up at him and smiled. “Well, I’m your wife, and you didn’t look like Prince Charming when we first met.”

Sandor smiled and said “Yeah, that’s true.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead before sighing. “Is it me or did that prick kinda taste funny?”

Sansa sighed, saying “Yeah, he did. But he had a few drinks earlier.”

He chuckled and said “I noticed. Guy had a decent taste in beer, I’ll give him that. I wish we couldn’t be affected by the bad stuff.”

“I know. Blood isn’t what it used to be.”

“You got that right. Fuckers tainting it with drugs and shit, making my wife sick, it’s ridiculous. I don’t care when it happens to me, but if happens to my fucking wife, then I’m pissed. And it’s not like we can walk up to them and tell them to quit poisoning their shit. Then I’d do that all the time.”

Reaching up, Sansa stroked his unburnt cheek, saying “I know, My Love, I know.”

Her touch calmed him enough to where he closed his eyes. “Things really have changed since the seventeen hundreds, hasn’t it?”

The redhead nodded and said “Definitely.”

Sandor sighed and said “I’ll deal with him tomorrow night, stick him in the basement for now. Then I’ll take care of his truck.” Putting his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. He leaned down for a kiss and said “I love you.”

Sansa smiled and said “I love you too.”


End file.
